falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Henry (disambiguation)
* Characters: ** Henry (Fallout), a member of the Followers of the Apocalypse, cut from Fallout. ** Big Henry, a fisherman in New California, mentioned in Fallout. ** Doctor Henry, a physician and former Enclave scientist in Fallout 2 and Fallout: New Vegas. *** Retrieve papers from Dr Henry, a side quest in Fallout 2. *** Schenry.msg, dialogue for Doctor Henry in Fallout 2. *** VRemDoctorHenry.txt, dialogue for Doctor Henry in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Henry Casdin, the leader of the Brotherhood Outcasts in Fallout 3. ** Henry Young, a handyman living in Rivet City in Fallout 3. *** HenryYoung.txt, dialogue for Henry Young in Fallout 3. ** John Henry Eden, an advanced ZAX unit and the acting president of the Enclave and the United States in Fallout 3. ** Henry (Fallout 3), a member of the Canterbury search party, mentioned in Fallout 3. ** Henry Hodges, a soldier in the Battle of Anchorage who recorded a series of holotapes, mentioned in the Fallout 3 add-on Operation: Anchorage. ** Henry Glover, a resident of Vault 11 and candidate for overseer, mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Henry Glover, Jr., a resident of Vault 11 and a son of Henry Glover, mentioned in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Henry Jamison, the corrupt head of the Crimson Caravan Company's New Vegas branch in Fallout: New Vegas. *** HenryJamison.txt, dialogue for Henry Jamison in Fallout: New Vegas. ** Henry Cooke, the owner of the Colonial Taphouse at Diamond City in Fallout 4. *** HenryCooke.txt, dialogue for Henry Cooke in Fallout 4. ** Henry (Fallout 4), a deceased bartender who lived in Diamond City, mentioned in Fallout 4. ** Henry Mitchell, a student who attended University Point before the Great War, mentioned in Fallout 4. ** Henry Roberts, a former mayor of Diamond City, mentioned in Fallout 4. ** Henry Smith, an English teacher at the Suffolk County charter school before the Great War, mentioned in Fallout 4. ** Hannah Henry, a witness to one of the Boston food riots before the Great War, mentioned in Fallout 4. ** Henry Higgens, a prisoner at Eastern Regional Penitentiary before the Great War, mentioned in Fallout 76. * Holodisks and notes: ** Henry's letter, a paper note found at Camp Venture in Fallout 76. ** Henry's note, a paper note found at the Top of the World in Fallout 76. * Real-life people: ** Henry C. Lee, a developer who worked at Interplay Entertainment as a tester for the PC version of Fallout and as a level designer on Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel. ** Henry Wadsworth Longfellow, an American poet, mentioned in the Fallout 3 add-on Point Lookout and Fallout 4. ** Henry David Thoreau, an American author and philosopher, mentioned in Fallout 4. ** Kevin Henry, a developer who worked at Bethesda Softworks as an additional quality assurance tester on Fallout 4. ** Henry King, an American orchestra leader and pianist whose song "Just a Fair Weather Friend" is used in Fallout 76. de:Henry ru:Генри